Always Happy
by Kyra Hero
Summary: Ginny died. Harry has to take care his son alone. Who will help him? Ron was cheating Hermione with another woman. So what will happen next? Read this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Bold = berkata dalam hati '_Harry_' & _Hermione_

Italic = imbas kembali

Bold & Italic = surat

**The One**

19 tahun kemudian……

"Selamat pagi, Mione." ucap Ron yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Harap mimpi yang indah semalam, sayang," Hermione sedang menyediakan sarapan pagi.

"Ya. Macam mana dengan si kecil Ron ni. Selamat pagi, jangan sakiti ibu kamu kalau kamu cuba buat macam tu ayah akan kenakan sihir ke atas kamu bila kamu keluar nanti." kata Ron sambil mengusap perut Hermione yang semakin membesar.

"Ron, awak ni memang teruk," kata Hermione.

"Selamat pagi semua," ucap Harry yang baru saja turun untuk bersarapan bersama-sama.

"Macam mana dengan malam kamu berdua tanpa Ginny?" tanya Hermione kepada Harry sewaktu Harry memberikan seorang bayi lelaki yang berusia dalam lingkungan setahun.

"Biasa saja. Lagipun dia tak la selalu merengek." jawab Harry sewaktu Hermione meletak Henry di atas kerusinya.

"Perangai Henry macam awak." Hermione berkata sambil menyuap bubur untuk Henry.

**Flashback **

"_Sayang masa untuk sarapan." Ginny memanggil Harry.__ Harry pergi mendapatkan Ginny yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Harry memberikan ciuman di pipi Ginny._

"_Sayang, sebentar lagi Hermione dan Ron akan datang ke sini." Ginny memberitahu Harry._

"_Tak ada ke satu hari tanpa mereka berdua," ujar Harry sebelum meneguk segelas jus oren._

"_Mereka kawan kamu sayang, mereka keluarga kita sekarang." Ujar Ginny sambil meletakkan sepinggan telur hancur di atas meja sebelum mencium pipi Harry._

**End**** Flashback**

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" panggil Hermione yang risau dengan keadaan Harry sebelum memandang ke arah Ron.

"Awak okey ke?" tanya Hermione kepada Harry.

"Saya nak keluar sekejap. Mungkin saya tak balik makan tengah hari," Harry meninggalkan meja makan.

"Awak nak pergi ke mana?" tanya Ron yang mula risau dengan kelakuan Harry.

Harry menghampiri pintu setelah mencapai kot yang tersangkut di dinding tepi pintu. Harry berjalan di sepanjang jalan sambil melihat gelagat penduduk yang mula sibuk membuat persiapan untuk musim panas.

**Flashback **

"_Sayang cepat la, Ron dan Hermione dah lama menunggu di luar__." Panggil Harry._

"_Sekejap." Jawab Harry._

_Sewaktu Ginny telah sampai ke bawah Ron masih sempat lagi bergurau._

"_Berapa lama awak ambil masa untuk siapkan dua beg besar ni?" tanya Ron kepada Ginny._

"_2 hari sebelum hari ini." Jawab Harry._

"_Oh bagus, Hermione ambil masa seminggu sebelum hari ini." balas Ron._

"_Ron!" Hermione merenung tajam ke arah Ron. Lantas Ron membatu._

"_Nasib baik Harry tak merungut," Ginny senyum sebelum menghadiahkan ciuman di pipi Harry._

**End**** flashback**

____________________________________________________________________

"Awak dah makan? Awak nak makan apa? Semua ada dalam peti sejuk. Awak pergi mana tadi?" Ron bergegas mendapatkan Harry yang baru saja pulang.

"Saya dah makan. Saya nak pergi tengok Henry kejap." Harry menaiki tangga meninggalkan Ron yang kebingungan.

"Bila malam baru balik. Dia pergi ke mana agaknya?" Ron mengeluh kehairanan.

Harry menghampiri pintu bilik yang kedua dari kanan tangga. Harry membuka pintu dan melihat Henry sedang nyenyak tidur di pangkuan Hermione. Harry menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang tidur dengan perlahan, dia tidak mahu mengejutkan Hermione yang sudah seharian menjaga Henry. '_Pasti Hermione letih_'

Hermione terjaga.. "Harry, awak baru balik? Awak nak makan?" tanya Hermione.

"Tak, tak, saya cuma nak tengok Henry." Harry serba salah kerana mengejutkan Hermione yang tidur.

"Kalau macam tu saya nak masuk tidur dulu. Selamat malam, Harry." Hermione menghampiri pintu. Pintu terkuak.

Setelah selesai bersarapan.....

"Saya pergi dulu." Harry meminta izin untuk ke tempat kerja.

"Awak pergi dulu sebentar lagi saya menyusul." Kata Ron.

Setelah sampai di Kementerian Sihir.....

Kingsley mendapatkan Harry sebaik sahaja Harry tiba.

"Harry, sekejap lagi saya nak awak hadir ke perbicaraan kedua-dua Death Eaters,Yaxley dan Dolohov yang baru sahaja di tangkap." Kingsley memberitahu Harry.

"Bila?"

"Sesudah waktu rehat"

"Baiklah, saya akan ada di sana Kingsley,"

_____________________________________________________________________

"Ron, jom kita pergi makan." ajak Harry.

"Aaa...ehm....saya dah makan tadi..dengan...dengan....dengan Andrew...ya dengan Andrew. Lagipun saya ada banyak kerja yang perlu disiapkan." Ron kelihatan sedikit berpeluh.

"Oh... baiklah kalau macam tu saya pergi dulu," Harry meninggalkan ruangan Ron.

"Helen, jom kita keluar makan tengah hari." Harry mengajak salah seorang Auror yang bekerja dengan Harry, Helen mengangguk.

Sewaktu berada di kafeteria Harry sempat berbual dengan Helen. Helen sempat menanyakan tentang kehidupannya tanpa mana nak uruskan anak? Macam mana itu? Macam mana ini?

"Hey Harry, itu kan Ron?" Helen terkejut. Lantas Harry menoleh ke belakang,alangkah terkejutnya Harry melihat Ron.

'_Apa yang Ron buat di sini? Tadi dia cakap ada banyak kerja'_

'_Apa yang dia buat tu?'_

"Saya salah lihat ataupun memang dia sedang cium dengan....."

"Sarah....."

"Awak kenal dia, Harry?"

"Dia setiausaha Kingsley"

"Jadi, awak nak terus mengintip mereka dan selesaikan di sini atau kita pergi ke perbicaraan itu dulu dan selesaikan masalah ini di rumah saja." Setelah selesai makan Helen bangun dari meja yang bernombor 19.

"Saya rasa lebih baik saya saya selesaikan di rumah." Harry bangun sambil melihat Ron yang sangat mesra dengan wanita yang berambut perang separas bahu menerusi tingkap.

________________________________________________________________________

"Saya dah balik," ujar Harry.

"Awak pergi mana tadi....." tanya Ron. Harry tidak mempedulikan Ron. Dia langsung tidak menegur Ron yang sedang menonton televisyen. Dia terus naik ke atas pergi mendapatkan Henry.

Pintu terkuak. Hermione sedang cuba tidurkan Henry.

"Hermione....." Harry bersuara.

"Ehmm...." Hermione memandang Harry.

"Saya nak cakap sesuatu..." Harry teragak-agak. "Sebenarnya..... ehm... tak ada apa-apa," tetapi mata hermione masih memandang curiga ke arah mata Harry.

"Hmm..tak apalah, kalau macam tu saya turun dulu." Hermione menyelimutkan Henry. Harry melihat Hermione menghilang di sebalik pintu.

"Ron, bangun! Ron, bangun!" Hermione mengejutkan Ron.

"Hermione, ada apa ni? Hari ni kan hari minggu." Ujar Ron yang masih mengantuk.

"Cepat, bangun!" Hermione meninggikan sedikit suara.

Sewaktu sarapan.....

"Ron, sekejap lagi kita pergi pasaraya nak beli barang dapur." Hermione memandang Ron yang sedang minum kopi.


	2. Chapter 2

Setibanya mereka di rumah, Hermione terus menangis di pangkuan Harry. Harry tidak sanggup melihat Hermione menangis tapi apa yang dia harus lakukan untuk menggembirakan Hermione.

"A-Aku tak sangka Ron sanggup buat macam ni...." Hermione menitiskan air matanya. "Kenapalah selama ni aku buta... kenapa aku tak tahu yang selama ni Ron tipu aku..... dia permainkan perasaan aku."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus saya cakap, sebenarnya aku cuba untuk beritahu kau tapi aku tak sanggup nak rosakkan hubungan kamu dengan Ron. Awak dan Ron ialah kawan baik saya sejak kita di Hogwarts lagi" ujar Harry.

"Harry, kenapa Ron buat macam ni....kenapa....kenapa....KENAPA?"

"Hermione....Hermione.....HERMIONE awak bertenang dulu," ujar Harry meninggikan suaranya sedikit. Hemione kelihatan sudah mula hilang kawalan

Harry sedia maklum bahawa perempuan hamil sememangnya terlalu beremosi. Harry masih ingat nasihat Dr. Smith sewaktu Ginny hamil.

'_Saya nasihatkan agar Puan Potter banyakkan rehat dan awak tolong jangan biar dia tertekan atau sedih. Ini mungkin akan menjejaskan kesihatan dirinya dan bayi yang dikandungnya' beritahu Dr. Smith._

Hermione kemudiannya terus menangis teresak-esak di dalam pangkuan Harry. Harry cuba menenangkan Hermione. "Hermione, sekarang awak bertenang dahulu. Nanti apabila Ron balik kita minta dia jelaskan apa sebenarnya yang berlaku antara dia dengan Sarah. Mungkin mereka sekadar berkawan."

"KAWAN!! Harry sudah berapa lama kamu hidup di dunia ni? Selama ini kamu tinggal di planet mana?"

"Lebih kurang 36 tahun."

"Harry, KAWAN tak sepatutnya bercium"

"Tapi kita kan pernah bercium"

"Itu lain. Saya cium di pipi bukan di....AARGH!! Ron siaplah awak. Awak balik nanti saya akan-saya akan...Eehm Harry apa yang patut saya lakukan?"

"Nanti Ron pulang kita bincang selanjutnya ok."

________________________________________________________________________

15 minit kemudian......

"Saya dah balik." ujar Ron sebaik sahaja membuka pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya Ron melihat isterinya dan kawan karibnya sedang berpelukan. Tanpa berfikir panjang dia terus mencapai kolar baju Harry dan satu tumbukan melayang ke arah pipi Harry.

Harry Potter kemudiannya terjatuk ke atas sofa. Hidungnya berdarah dan pipinya pula lebam akibat tumbukan 'super' Ronald Weasley.

"HARRY!! Ron apa yang kamu cuba buat ni? Kamu sudah hilang akal ka?" marah Hermione.

"Hey, Harry apa yang kamu buat dengan isteri aku sampai dia sebelahi kau?Aku dah agak kau pasti akan rampas Hermione daripada aku. Aku tahu kau suka akan dia sejak dulu lagi kan? Kau selalu perhatikan dia. Tak cukup ke anak kau Mione tolong jaga SEKARANG kau nak dia tjaga kau pula. HARRY kau memang sudah keterlaluan." tengking Ron.

"CUKUP RON!!" bentak Hermione. "Ada kerja di pejabat konon....Padahal awak keluar dengan perempuan lain....BERCIUM PULA TU!!" muka Hermione merah padam menahan amarahnya yang membuak-buak.

Air muka Ron berubah. _'Bagaimana dia boleh tahu? Jangan-jangan...dia....'_

"Mione, itu bukan seperti apa yang awak fikirkan." suara Ron sedikit lembut.

Ron terus-menerus cuba memujuk Hermione. Harry pula menyedari situasi sekarang terus meminta diri untuk naik ke atas dan meninggalkan pasangan tersebut menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Saya naik atas dulu. Saya nak tidurkan Henry."

**Flashback**

_Mereka berjalan kembali ke jalan raya yang sesak menuju ke Kedai Koleksi Binatang Kurungan Ajaib tadi. Ketika mereka tiba di tempat itu, Hermione keluar dari kedai, tetapi bukan membawa seekor burung hantu. Dia sedang mendukung erat seekor kucing perang kemerah-merahan yang sangat besar._

"_Awak beli binatang itu?" kata Ron dengan mulut yang ternganga._

"_Kucing ini sangat cantik, kan?" kata Hermione dengan gembira._

"_Hermione benda itu hampir menyiat kulit kepala saya!" kata Ron._

"_Ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Betul, kan Crookshanks?" kata Hermione._

"_Bagaimana dengan Scabbers?" tanya Ron. "Scabbers perlukan rehat dan ketenangan! Bagaimana ia akan tenang jika haiwan itu ada?"_

"_Ini mengingatkan saya kepada Tonik Tikus yang baru kamu beli. Kamu dah lupa ke?"kata Hermione. "Jangan bimbang,Crookshanks akan tidur di bilik aku dan Scabbers di asrama kamu, puas?Apa masalahnya? Kasihan Crookshsnks. Perempuan sihir tadi kata sudah berabad-abad Crookshanks di kedai itu. Tidak ada yang mahu membelinya._

"_Aku juga hairan kenapa," balas Ron._

"_Kamu berdua boleh diam, tak!" Harry menengking. _

__________________________________________________________________________

"_Scabbers...."kata Ron sambil merenung kosong. "Scabbers, apa yang kamu buat di sini?" _

_Dia menyambar tikus yang meronta-ronta itu dan memegangnya ke arah cahaya. Scabbers kelihatan menakutkan. Tikus itu lebih kurus daripada sebelumnya._

_Satu tompokan besar bulu sudah tertanggal dari badannya, membentuk satu kawasan yang botak besar. Tikus itu menggeliang-geliut dalam tangan Ron._

"_Nampaknya, ada seseorang yang perlu minta maaf?" Hermione merenung tajam ke arah Ron._

"_Baiklah, baiklah, balik nanti saya akan minta maaf pada Crookshanks," _

"_Tak, bukan pada Crookshanks tapi saya,"_

"_JANGAN BERGADUH BOLEH TAK!" tegah Harry._

**End flashback.**

Harry pasti yang Ron dan Hermione akan berbaik semula seperti dahulu. Tapi, Harry berasa kurang yakin sedikit kerana pergaduhan kali ini bukan tentang haiwan peliharaan tetapi perasaan dan hubungan mereka berdua. '_Semoga Ron dan Hermione dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini dan berbaik semula. Itu yang terbaik untuk semua.'_ Harry berharap.

Lamunan Harry terhenti kerana kedengaran suara Hermione.

"Sudahlah Ron, saya nak masuk tidur dahulu. Malam ni, saya nak tidur dengan Henry. Awak tak kisah kan." sindir Hermione.

Harry melontarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu bilik dan kelihatan Hermione sedang berdiri di hadapan pintu. Harry masih boleh nampak sisa air mata Hermione walaupun keadaan di dalam bilik itu gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan.

"Harry, malam ni boleh saya..."

"Tak jadi masalah. Saya tak kisah." Harry mencelah. "Saya masuk tidur dulu. Selamat malam."

Harry berasa serba salah kerana telah mengucar-kacirkan rumah tangga Hermione dan Ron.

Di sini ada sedikit panduan:

Balik=pulang

Awak=kamu

Buat=lakukan/special untuk

Nak=hendak/mahu

Tak=tidak/nggak

Kata=bilang

Boleh=bisa

Tegah=ngelarang

Sangat= banget

Besar= gede.

A/N:SOOORRRY BANGET! SAYA NGGAK PUNYA MAKSUD UNTUK NGEBOHONGIN JUGA BISA BERBAHASA INDONESIA TAPI NGGAK SEBAGUS KALIAN, ITU YANG PASTI. SAYA MASIH DALAM PROSES BELAJAR BAHASA INDONESIA. DOAIN SAYA SUKSES, OKEY!CHAPTER KALI INI AGAK PENDEK DARI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA. HARAP BISA MEMUASKAN HATI PARA KASIH KEPADA SESIAPA YANG UDAH REVIEW DAN SEKALI LAGI SORRY. SEKIRA NYA ADA KERAGUAN TENTANG BAHASA MELAYU. KALIAN BISA REVIEW DAN TANYA AJA. SAYA AKAN MENYIARKAN JAWAPAN DI RUANGAN A/N DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA. BUT DON'T WORRY GUYS ALWAYS H/HR.


	3. Chapter 3

Bold = berkata dalam hati '_Harry_' & _Hermione_

Italic = imbas kembali

Bold & Italic = surat

* * *

Keesokan harinya ……….

Setelah bangun daripada tidur, Harry bersiap-siap dan terus mengatur langkahnya ke dapur. Harry mendapati bahawa Ron sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di atas sofa yang empuk di ruang tamu. Harry tidak mahu membangunkan Ron yang tentu keletihan kerana hal semalam.

Setibanya Harry di dapur, dia terpandang Hermione sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Jam di dinding pada waktu itu menunjukkan angka sembilan.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Harry.

"Selamat pagi. Jem atau mentega?" tanya Hermione sambil menyuapkan sesudu bubur kepada si kecil Henry.

"Jem. Terima kasih." kata Harry setelah Hermione menghulurkan sepinggan roti yang sudah disapu dengan jem kepada Harry.

"Aaaa..eehm...nak lagi?" Hermione berbual-bual dengan Henry yang seolah-olah bayi itu memahami apa yang dikatakannya.

Harry menyangka Hermione masih bersedih tetapi alangkah terkejutnya Harry mendapati kawan baiknya itu tersenyum dan bergelak ketawa seolah-olah dia telah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hermione, awak tak apa-apa kan?" Harry memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Harry, boleh tak kita bincang soal lain?" tanya Hermione tegas. Harry merenung wajah Hermione bagi menyatakan rasa kasihan kepada Ron.

"Selamat pagi, semua." Ron tiba-tiba muncul di dapur, dengan pantas Hermione bangun dari tempat duduknya.

Ron dan Hermione semakin hari semakin renggang. Sudah berhari-hari Hermione bersikap dingin dengan Ron sehingga suatu saat Hermione ingin berpisah dengan Ron.

"Ron, saya rasa kita sudah tidak seperti dahulu lagi. Lebih baik kita berpisah."kata Hermione sambil memberikan sepucuk surat(borang) kepada Ron.

"Apa ni? Saya tak faham," Ron kebingungan.

Harry yang berada di situ merasakan bahawa waktunya kurang tepat untuk terus berada di ruang tamu lalu dia segera mengatur langkah ke kamar Henry.

"Ron, dah tidak tahan lagi....selama ini saya dah banyak bersabar dengan awak.....awak bukan lagi Ron yang saya kenal, awak sudah berubah.....awak Ron yang baru......" Hermione menitiskan air mata.

"Hermione..." Ron mendekati Hermione tetapi Hermione menolak Ron ke tepi. "Hermione, soal saya dengan Sarah....kami dah berpisah" Hermione ingin melarikan diri tetapi Ron menarik tangannya. "Dengar dulu Hermione, walaupun kamu tidak mahu mendengar.....tapi tolong dengar, waktu itu saya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Sarah...saya rasa tidak adil saya menipu kamu....itu adalah ciuman terakhir kami....."

"Ron, awak tetap tipu saya....saya rasa hubungan kita sampai sini saja.....lebih baik awak turunkan tandatangan...."

Ron menyesal di atas perbuatannya tetapi apakan daya 'nasi sudah menjadi bubur'( idiom....hehehe..) Ron dengan berat hati menurunkan tandatangan..... sekarang giliran Hermione menurunkan tandatangan.

* * *

Kereta Harry meluncur laju meninggalkan rumah Ron.......

Harry merasakan suatu perasaan baru yang menguasai dirinya waktu itu – sedih.... dari dahulu lagi mereka bersahabat tetapi....._ 'Apa yang dah jadi sekarang, semuanya sudah berubah.... tidak seperti dahulu lagi'_

**Flashback**

_Setelah berjaya menghapuskan Diari Riddle...Harry merasakan saat dia bersama dengan Ron dan Hermione ialah saat yang paling menggembirakan....._

"_Walau bagaimanapun, pak cik dan mak cik awak pasti bangga, betul tak...?" kata Hermione ketika mereka turun dari Express Hogwarts. "...setelah mendengar apa yang kamu telah lakukan tahun ini?"_

"_Bangga?" kata Harry. "Kamu gila? Selama ni saya saya hampir mati, tapi nasib menyebelahi saya, dan saya masih hidup? Tentu mereka sangat marah..." Mereka ketawa sehingga kembali ke dunia Muggle. _

**End Flashback**

"Lepas ni kita akan tinggal di Privet Drive," ujar Harry sewaktu berhenti di lampu isyarat.

"Huh?"

"Saya beli tahun lepas. Kejutan buat Ginny tetapi saya tak sempat beritahunya." beritahu Harry dengan nada yang sayu.

Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry sambil tersenyum memberi semangat.

**Flashback**

"_Harry, tolong jaga Hermione dan kandungannya baik__-baik. Setidak-tidaknya sehingga proses perceraian ini selesai." kata Ron._

"_Jangan risau. Hermione dah saya anggap seperti kakak sendiri. Tapi, awak pasti ke tentang perceraian ini?" tanya Harry._

"_Jika itu yang Mione mahu, saya hanya boleh menurut sahaja. Sejujurnya, saya tak mahukan perceraian tetapi saya sedar saya dah banyak sakitkan hati Hermione." Ron mengaku._

_Tiba-tiba, mereka terdengar bunyi tapak kaki menuju ke arah mereka. Hermione muncul dengan menggendong Henry. Dia menyuruh Harry memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam kereta._

"_Bye, Ron. Semoga jumpa lagi." kata Harry lalu memeluk Ron._

"_Ya. Selamat tinggal."_

_Hermione hanya mendiamkan diri_.

**End Flashba****ck**

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Harry....

_No 8 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, _Hermione membaca alamat rumah tersebut...

"Kita sudah sampai," Harry membuka pintu rumah untuk Hermione.

"Wow! cantiknya...." Hermione terpegun dengan kecantikan hiasan dalaman rumah itu....

Harry membawa Hermione naik ke atas dan menunjukkan bilik untuk Hermione.

"Ini bilik saya. Kalau awak perlu sesuatu panggil saja saya....." beritahu Harry. "Ini bilik awak....ini sebenarnya bilik tetamu dan yang ini bilik Henry...."

"Harry, macam mana kalau katil Henry dibawa masuk ke bilik awak...soalnya bilik saya kecil dan kamu tak perlu keluar bilik untuk melihat Henry....." Hermione memberi cadangan.

Harry menggangguk tanda bersetuju dengan cadangan Hermione....

Beberapa hari setelah Harry pindah ke Privet Drive sewaktu Harry berada di tempat kerja....

"Harry, macam mana keadaan Hermione?" tanya Ron...

"Jangan risau, Hermione okey ja." Jawab Harry sambil tersenyum....

'_Ron masih risaukan Hermione. Pasti dia masih cintakan Hermione.'_

"Malam nanti kita pergi makan malam..." ajak Ron.

"Ehmm...Ron... malam ini saya dah janji dengan Hermione nak balik makan di rumah," Harry memberitahu Ron.

"Okeylah, kalau begitu lain kali okey." Ron kelihatan sedikit kecewa. Harry mula berjalan pergi...

"Harry, tolong jaga Hermione..." pesan Ron.. Harry tersenyum hambar...

* * *

Sebaik sahaja Harry sampai di rumah....

"Harry, mari kita makan," ajak Hermione sebaik sahaja menyangkut kotnya.

Harry pun menuju ke dapur. Dia boleh mencium bau masakan Hermione dari hadapan. Harry mendapati makan malamnya pada malam tersebut ialah stik lembu, kentang putar dan salad buah untuk pencuci mulut.

"Sedapnya masakan awak, Hermione." puji Harry.

"Terima kasih." jawab Hermione.

* * *

Harry menghampiri pintu bilik Hermione kerana dia terdengar bunyi esakan seseorang dari bilik itu. Dia pun membuka pintu....

"Hermione...Hermione...awak tak apa-apa?" tanya Harry. Sewaktu itu, dia berdiri menghadap belakang Hermione.

Apabila Hermione berpaling, Harry ternampak butir-butir mutiara yang jatuh ke pipi Hermione.

"Hermione?"

A/N: Gimana? Seru nggak? Please review. Selepas ini, ada lagi 1 chapter dan 1 epilog.

Pendek kan ceritanya. Saya udah kehabisan ide. Bye....


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Italic = berkata dalam hati 'Harry' & Hermione

Italic = imbas kembali

Bold & Italic = surat

* * *

"_Hermione?"_

Harry mendekati Hermione perlahan-lahan.

"Kenapa ni?" tanya Harry sambil memegang tangan Hermione.

"Harry, saya takut sangat kalau saya tak dapat beri yang terbaik untuk anak saya." jawab Hermione.

"Awak jangan risau. Saya janji saya akan tolong awak." pujuk Harry.

"Saya tak mahu menyusahkan awak. Awak bagi saya tinggal di sini pun dah terlalu bagus." Hermione berterus-terang.

"Tak mengapa Hermione. Saya sudah anggap awak sebahagian daripada keluarga saya sendiri. Lagipun awak pun tolong saya dengan menjaga Henry dan menguruskan rumah ini."

"Terima kasih Harry,"

"Kalau tak ada apa-apa lagi, saya masuk tidur dulu. Selamat malam...." Harry menghilang di sebalik pintu.

"Selamat malam..."

* * *

"Saya pergi dulu." Harry mencapai kot sebelum mencium pipi Henry.

"Hati-hati, awak balik makan malam tak malam ni?" tanya Hermione sewaktu Harry membuka pintu kereta(Car)....Harry mengangguk(Nodded) melihat kereta Harry meluncur pergi..

Sewaktu Hermione ingin menutup pintu muncul seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengan Hermione di hadapan pintu...

"Hai, nama saya Sophie dan saya baru pindah ke sini," ujar perempuan yang berambut perang paras pinggang.

"Saya Hermione.." Hermione menghulurkan tangan dan bersalaman... "Awak pindah sini ke sini seorang atau dengan orang lain?

"Ooh, saya pindah ke sini dengan suami dan anak perempuan saya," jawab Hermione.

"Jemputlah masuk," Hermione menjemput Sophie masuk ke dalam.

"Eh...tak usah.. kita bicara di luar saja," kata perempuan yang bermata biru laut.

"Kalau begitu jemputlah duduk," Hermione mengajak Sophie duduk di kerusi yang berada di beranda(verandah). Mereka melanjutkan perbualan mereka.

"Apa pekerjaan awak?" tanya Sophie

"Auror..maksud saya saya kerja kerani di sebuah pejabat..." jawab Hermione.

"Oooh..." balas Sophie tetapi dia masih memandang curiga ke arah Hermione. "Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Nanti kalau ada masa lagi saya akan ke sini dengan keluarga saya." Sophie bangun dan segera meninggalkan Herrmione dan menuju ke sebuah rumah yang mempunyai halaman yang dipenuhi dengan pokok bunga yang terletak bersebelahan dengan rumah Harry.

* * *

_Mana Harry ni? Sekarang dah pukul 11 malam._

Hermione yang mula risau tentang Harry pun menelefon telefon bimbit Harry. Berkali-kali Hermione menelefon tetapi tiada jawapan. Hal ini menyebabkan Hermione semakin risau lalu dia menelefon pejabat Harry pula.

"Harry, kenapa awak tak jawab panggilan saya. Dah banyak kali saya cuba , awak buat saya risau tahu tak?"

"Hello, ini siapa? Nak cakap dengan siapa?" tanya suara di talian.

"Harry, jangan buat lawak(Joking). Ini Hermione lah." kata Hermione.

"Oooo Hermione rupanya. Ini Daniel... Harry dah lama balik 3 jam yang lepas. Dia kata nak makan malam di rumah."

"Oh, tak apa lah kalau begitu, terima kasih,"

Hermione bertambah risau....Beberapa minit kemudian telefon berdering..

"Helo, nak(Mahu)cakap(Bicara/Ngomong) dengan siapa?"

"Ini rumah Encik Harry Potter?"

"Ya-ya , tapi dia belum pulang.."

"Maaf, Encik Potter sedang dirawat di Hospital St. Mungo."

"Ap-apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Menurut saksi Encik Potter telah diserang....."

Belum sempat lelaki itu menceritakan hal yang telah terjadi Hermione terlebih dahulu mendukung Henry, dia menghampiri pintu dan segera berangkat ke Hospital St. Mungo.

* * *

Setelah sampai di sana Hermione dapat melihat Ron dan Helen sedang menunggu di hadapan ruangan ICU. Dia segera menghampiri Helen yang berada di sisi Ron...

"Bagaimana hal ini boleh(Bisa) terjadi?"

"Kami melakukan serbuan..."

"Doktor, macam mana(Gimana) keadaan Harry? Dia baik-baik saja, kan.." Sebaik sahaja doktor keluar Hermione segera mendapatkannya ....

"Macam ni(Gini) puan(Ibu) kecederaannya tidak begitu serius. Puan tidak perlu risau(Worry)..."

"Boleh saya melihat dia?"

"Itu sudah tentu,"

"Terima kasih, doktor."

Hermione segera masuk ke dalam, Hermione dapat melihat Harry terbaring lemah di atas katil hospital. Hermione pergi ke arah katil...

"Harry, awak tak apa-apa, kan?" Hermione kelihatan risau sekali melihat keadaan Harry.

"Saya okey," jawab Harry...

"Siapa yang selamatkan awak? Awak ingat tak?" tanya Helen.

"Saya tak tahu, dia memakai pakaian yang bewarna hitam.." kata Harry yang cuba untuk mengingati wajah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya."Arghh..."

"Jangan paksa diri awak untuk ingat.." celah Ron.

"Sudahla Harry sekarang awak istirehat dulu, okey?" Hermione menyelimutkan Harry.

"Hermione...." panggil Harry sambil merenung tepat ke mata Hermione...

"Saya nak cakap sebentar dengan awak, bolehkan?" kata Harry.

"Helen, awak keluar dulu nanti saya keluar.." kata Hermione sambil memberikan Henry kepada Helen.

"Hermione, se-se-...." Harry merenung syiling seolah-olah syiling itu ialah perkara yang paling menarik di dunia.

"Awak cakap apa????" Hermione melihat Harry pula...

"Saya-saya tak pasti, tapi apa yang saya tahu saya betul-betul dah jatuh cinta dengan awak dari dulu lagi...saya rasa, awak tahu sejak kita tahun satu lagi saya suka awak tapi saya...., awak perlu tahu perasaan saya ketika awak puji saya di tahun satu...awak pasti tak dapat bayangkan perasaan saya waktu Profesor McGonagall panggil saya dan beritahu yang terjadi sesuatu pada awak...saya betul-betul risau waktu kamu jadi batu....ingat tak lagi waktu kita sama-sama terbang dengan Buckbeak ke pejabat Profesor Flitwick dan selamatkan Sirius...waktu awak di dalam air, saya nak selamatkan awak tapi Viktor sudah..." jelas Harry panjang lebar.

"Harry, sekarang bukan masa yang sesuai." Hermione mencelah.

Kata-kata Hermione terus mendiamkan Harry.

"Tapi saya akan fikir tentangnya." Hermione mengusap tangan Harry sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Baiklah.." balas Harry.

"Saya pulang dulu.." Hermione mencium pipi Harry.

* * *

'Hermione, bukankah ini yang awak nak?' bisik hati Hermione sewaktu dia bersendirian di dalam bilik.

'Bukankah dari dulu lagi awak simpan perasaan terhadap Harry,'

'Itu dulu sebelum awak kahwin dengan Ron,'

'Terimalah cinta dia...ini untuk kebaikan semua,'

'Tak, kalau awak terima itu bererti awak dah mengkhianati Ginny,'

'Tapi Harry perlukan seseorang untuk menjaga Henry'

'Lupakan'

'Terima dia,'

'Tak awak tak boleh lakukan itu'

'Awak boleh, awak perlu fikir masa depan anak awak...'

Hermione menghampiri tingkap dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah langit.

* * *

Keesokan harinya sewaktu Hermione mengemas rumah Hermione terdengar pasu(Vase..hehehe) pecah, dia terus keluar rumah dan membersihkan pasu yang pecah dengan sedikit sentuhan (magic) kemudian pasu itu kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Dia membersihkan sisa tanah yang mengotorkan lantai. Tanpa dia sedari ada sepasang mata yang sedang memerhati gerak-gerinya sejak tadi.

* * *

Pada waktu petang(sore), Harry pun pulang ke rumah.

"Harry, saya nak mengajak Sophie dan keluarganya makan malam dengan kita, bolehkan?(Bisakan...mungkin ada yang lupa...hehehe)"

"Boleh, tapi siapa Sophie?" tanya Harry.

"Dia jiran(Tetangga) kita..." jawab Hermione sebelum dia ketawa mengenangkan peristiwa tadi.

**Flashback**

"_Eehm...Hermione! Hermione!"_

_Hermione pun menoleh ke arah suara itu datang. "Oh, awak Sophie. Saya ingatkan siapa tadi. Awak menakutkan saya saja."_

"_Maafkan saya. Pagi tadi saya nampak awak bersihkan pasu yang pecah. Sebenarnya kucing saya, Tom yang pecahkan. Jadi, saya nak minta maaf. Pasu itu mahal ke, tak apa saya akan gantikannya." cerita Sophie._

"_Oh, pasal tu. Tak mengapa, itu perkara keci saja. Tak perlu gantikannya." _

"_Tadi... saya lihat.... kamu memegang sebatang kayu dan..... kamu membaiki pasu itu dengan sekelip mata,"ujar Sophie._

_Hermione gelabah(anxious/worried) sampaikan satu patah perkataan pun tidak keluar sewaktu dia cuba untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya...._

**End Flashback**

"Kenapa awak senyum?" tanya Harry.

"Awak tahu Harry, Sophie ahli sihir juga..." Hermione memandang Harry.

"Dia apa?" tanya Harry yang terkejut....

Hermione mengangguk(nodded)."Cepat, kita harus siapkan makan malam." Hermione menarik tangan Harry.

* * *

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"Saya buka pintu..." ujar Hermione sebelum menggendong Henry dan menghampiri pintu. "Hai, jemputlah masuk.."

"Hermione ini anak saya, Jane. Hermione kenalkan ini suami saya...."

A/N: Sorry because late to up date this story... So, gimana? Saya panjangin lagi cerita ini kerna....kerna saya mahu...Okey jadi, semoga kalian enjoy membacanya...Nanti saya akan datang dengan 1 chapter terakhir dan satu lagi chapter epilogue, I guess so.... sebentar lagi the end....Tapi nanti saya akan datang dengan cerita baru, watak baru, pengakhiran yang baru.....


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Italic = berkata dalam hati 'Harry' & Hermione

Italic = imbas kembali

Bold & Italic = surat

* * *

"Hermione ini anak saya, Jane. Hermione kenalkan ini suami saya.... Draco"

"Malfoy...." Hermione hilang kata-kata dan cuba mencari ayat yang sesuai untuk memulakan perbualannya. "Awak tinggal di sini? Di Privet Drive? Kawasan 'Muggle'?"

Draco tersengih(Grin).........

"Ehmm... Tak apalah, masuk dulu.." Hermione senyum hambar ke arah Draco....

"Hermione, makanan dah sedia. Jemput mereka makan.." panggil Harry.

"Jemput duduk, Sophie, Draco." Kata Hermione. Harry menoleh pantas( melihat ke belakang) sebaik sahaja mendengar nama 'Draco'.

"Malfoy.." Harry bisik kepada dirinya.

Draco dan Sophie menceritakan segala-segalanya..........

"Mana Henry?" tanya Harry sebelum mencapai gelas berisi wain merah.

"Dia sedang bermain dengan Jane.." kata Hermione sambil mencapai mangkuk berisi kentang putar( mashed potato.... sorry, lapar!!)

"Jane?" Harry melihat Hermione.

"Anak saya." Ujar Draco sambil memandang Harry."Jadi apa yang dah jadi dengan kawan kamu Ron...."

"Dia okey ja." Kata Harry lemah.

"Saya dengar awak dah tinggalkan maksud saya berpisah dengan Ron," Draco memandang Hermione sebelum meneruskan lagi. "Memang patut awak berpisah dengan dia, Grang.... Hermione." gerutu Draco pedas(marah).

"Jadi, apa yang dah berlaku sampaikan awak sanggup tinggal di sini?" tanya Harry untuk mengubah topik perbualan setelah dia menyedari Hermione mula rasa gelisah(nervous).

"Sophie yang ajak saya..." Draco tersenyum.

"Jadi awak begitu patuh dengan isteri..Bagus tu," sindir Harry.

Mereka meneruskan perbualan mereka sehingga lewat malam...

"Kami pulang dulu..." Draco minta izin(Permisi) untuk pulang.

* * *

Harry naik ke atas dan pergi menjenguk Henry yang mungkin sudah tidur. Harry membuka pintu dan terpandang Hermione yang sedang menidurkan Henry...

"Hermione, apa jawapan awak?" tanya Harry menghampiri Hermione yang sedang menggendong Henry...

"Harry, saya rasa...kita perlu tunggu dulu.." Hermione kelihatan serba salah...

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Harry sebaik sahaja Hermione meletakkan Henry ke dalam katil.

"Saya..." Hermione memegang tangan Harry.

"Ehmm.... takpalah," Harry mengangguk lemah.

"Harry...." Hermione memeluk Harry. Bilik itu separuh gelap hanya diterangi cahaya bulan....

* * *

"Arghh....." Harry terdengar Hermione menjerit. Harry yang ada di ruang tamu menhampiri tangga... "Hermione! Hermione!"

Harry membuka pintu bilik Hermione...

"Harry, saya rasa..." Hermione mengalirkan air mata....

"Nanti dulu..." Harry menghampiri Hermione yang berada di atas katil..

"CEPAT, HARRY! SAYA SAKIT NI!" Hermione menjerit...

"Ye, baiklah..." Harry memapah Hermione turun ke bawah perlahan-perlahan... "Duduk dulu..."

"AWAK MAHU PERGI KE MANA!!!" Hermione menarik tangan Harry.....

"Sebentar...." Harry menggendong Henry dan menghampiri rumah Sophie.

Harry mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali.....

"Ohh, ada apa Harry..." tanya Sophie yang masih berpakaian tidur....

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Draco sambil menghampiri pintu. "Hey, Harry.."

"Tolong jaga Henry sebentar, okey," kata Harry.

"Ehh, tapi kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sophie.

"Saya perlu hantar Hermione ke hospital," jelas Harry ringkas..

"Hermione..." Sophie meneliti wajah Harry.

"Ya-ya"

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi....jom kita pergi." kata Draco.

* * *

"ARGHH...." terdengar jeritan Hermione...

"Harry, boleh tak awak masuk ke dalam?" tanya Draco yang mula kurang selesa dengan keadaan di sana. "Nasib baik awak tak macam tu..." Draco memandang Sophie.

"Diam, Draco," Sophie menjeling(Stare) ke arah Draco.

"Okey."

Seseorang yang berpakaian seperti doktor muncul di hadapan pintu. Harry segera mendekati lelaki itu.

"Macam mana keadaan dia, doktor?" tanya Harry.

"Siapa keluarganya? Dia memerlukan seseorang di sisinya sekarang." Jawab doktor.

Harry hanya mendiamkan diri.

"HARRY!! TOLONG SAYA!" Hermione menjerit berkali-kali.

"Siapa Harry?" tanya doktor itu sambil memandang ke arah Draco dan Harry.

"Saya..."

"Awak ayah budak tu?"

"Tak...ya...tak...ya...maksud saya tak...."

"Boleh tak benarkan dia masuk, doktor? Sebelum saya jadi pekak(Deaf)." Sophie sempat menjeling ke arah Draco.

"Cepat, masuk,"

Sebaik sahaja Harry masuk Harry dapat mengagak yang Hermione sudah letih untuk menjerit.

"Saya di sini." Harry memegang tangan Hermione.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione kelihatan berpeluh.

"Well, it looks like it's time to start pushing," kata doktor."Dalam kiraan tiga....1....2....3....push as hard as you can."

"Ugh...."

"Cuba lagi, 1.....2.....3......." teriak doktor.

"Hermione, awak hampir patahkan tangan saya," beritahu Harry.

"Teruskan menolak dan awak akan hilang semua kesakitan ini," kata doktor itu sekali lagi.

* * *

Ron yang baru sahaja tiba menghampiri pintu tetapi dihalang oleh Sophie.

"Hey Ron, awak tak diperlukan di dalam. Harry sudah ada di dalam." Draco tersenyum puas(smirk).

"Awak tidak punya hak untuk menghalang saya." Ron menengking.

"Awak juga tidak punya hak untuk masuk ke dalam." Sophie menarik tangan Ron sebelum menghadiahkan satu tumbukan buat Ron. Pengsan...

* * *

"Sekali lagi," teriak doktor.

"Ahhh..." jerit Hermione yang sudah keletihan. "Harry...."

"Sikit lagi... teruskan menolak..." teriak doktor itu lagi.

Beberapa minit kemudian.

"Perempuan..." kata doktor sambil memberikan bayi itu kepada Hermione..

"Dia sangat comel..." Harry menghadiahkan ciuman buat Hermione.

* * *

Ron baru sedar dari pengsan. Ron terdengar perbualan Harry dan Hermione.

"Harry...saya sudah lama menyimpan rahsia ini jadi saya fikir ini adalah waktunya...."

"Hermione...awak perlu berehat..." ujar Harry sambil menghampiri pintu.

"Berhenti di sana.....awak perlu dengar apa yang akan saya katakan...." bentak(snarled) Hermione. "Awak perlu beritahu Ron yang Henry ini anak kita......"

" Tapi..." Harry menghampiri Hermione memegang tangan Hermione...

"APA???" Ron terus masuk..

A/N: Saya...saya.....Aaaaarrrggghhh..... tipu lagi.....ada lagi 1 chapter dan kali ini adalah betul-betul terakhir..... dan....1 epilogue..... so how?....saya ga mahu bilang tapi please review...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter he belongs to Hermione Granger….hehehe…..

Italic = berkata dalam hati 'Harry' & Hermione

Italic = imbas kembali

Bold & Italic = surat

* * *

" Tapi..." Harry menghampiri Hermione lantas memegang tangan Hermione...

"APA???" Ron terus masuk..

Harry dan Hermione terkejut...

"Ron..."

"CUKUP!" bentak Ron dia terus meluru keluar.

"Ron... tunggu...Ron...tunggu" Harry terus menerus mengejar Ron tetapi tidak berhasil.

Setelah Harry kembali ke bilik Hermione....

"Harry, mana Ron?" tanya Hermione sambil melihat ke arah belakang Harry. Harry hanya menggeleng1 kepala.

Hermione mengeluh2.

"So, sudah fikirkan nama yang sesuai?" Harry segera menukar topik perbualan mereka setelah suasana menjadi tegang.

* * *

"Harry...." panggil Hermione yang berada di dapur. "cuba kamu lihat siapa yang datang.."

"Baiklah," Harry menghampiri pintu lalu segera membukanya. Alangkah terkejutnya

Harry sewaktu melihat Ron berada di depannya.

"Saya perlu bercakap dengan Hermione.." kata Ron dengan nada yang keras.

"Masuklah..."

"Siapa yang datang Harry?" tanya Hermione yang masih berada di dapur.

"Duduklah..."

"Harry, siapa...." kata-kata Hermione terhenti sebaik sahaja melihat Ron berada di ruang tamu mereka.

"Baiklah, saya tinggalkan kamu berdua...."

Hermione melabuhkan punggungnya di atas sofa sambil itu fikirannya melayang sewaktu Harry ditempatkan di wad kecemasan(ICU) beberapa bulan yang lalu.

**Flashback**

_Sebaik sahaja Hermione keluar dari bilik Harry Ron segera mendapatkan dia...._

"_Hermione kita perlu berbincang__"Ron memegang pergelangan tangan Hermione. _

_Hermione cuba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ron tetapi Ron terlalu kuat untuknya.__ Akhirnya dia mengalah._

" _Tak ada apa lagi yang perlu dibincangkan" jawab Hermione ringkas._

"_Hermione__.."_

"_Ron hubungan kita sudah berakhir..."_

"_Tapi saya.."_

"_Ron, tolonglah faham. __Sudahlah, berhenti. Semua ini menyakitkan hati saya. Senanglah awak cakap tapi saya yang menderita, saya yang sakit hati" hambur Hermione. Matanya sudah bergenang dengan air mata, cuma tunggu masa untuk menitis._

"_Hermione...tolonglah beri saya satu peluang untuk menjernihkan hubungan kita" rayu Ron._

"_Ron, berhenti. Saya dah tak cinta akan awak lagi" Hermione berterus terang walaupun hatinya menolak kenyataan tersebut. Air mata laju menuruni pipinya._

_Hermione sudah tak mampu lagi berhadapan dengan Ron. Dia pun segera meninggalkan hospital, menghiraukan panggilan Ron supaya dia berhenti. _

**End Flashback**

"Saya datang sini kerana mahu menuntut hak penjagaan anak saya..."

Kata-kata Ron menghentikan lamunannya. Dunianya serta merta menjadi gelap-gelita.

"Hah?"

* * *

"Apa yang Ron nak..." tanya Harry sebaik sahaja Hermione membuka pintu bilik Henry yang kini sudah mencecah usia setahun.

"Dia nak menuntut hak penjagaan Haine....." balas Hermione.

"Awak nak benarkan dia lakukan?" Harry mendukung Haine.

"Tentulah tidak. Tapi kalau saya tak benarkan, tentu dia akan bawa kes ini ke mahkamah" terang Hermione.

"Jadi, awak nak bagi hak penjagaan itu atau tidak?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Entahlah. Fikiran saya berserabut sekarang"

"Apa kata awak cuba berbincang dahulu dengan Ron. Tentukan siapa yang akan lebih membahagiakan Haine. Fikirkan masa depan Haine." cadang Harry.

"Baiklah. Harry, terima kasih kerana selalu berada di samping saya." Hermione memegang tangan Harry.

"Tak mengapa. Itulah gunanya kawan." balas Harry.

_Kawan_

_Kawan_

Perkataan itu bergema di dalam minda Harry.

"Ya, kawan" kata Harry lagi.

* * *

' _I've been spending all my time, just thinking about ya, I don't..'_

Ron mengangkat telefon bimbitnya. "Hello"

"Ron, ini Hermione. Saya ada benda nak cakap dengan awak"

"Cakaplah"

"Perkara ini tak boleh dibincangkan melalui telefon. Jumpa saya di Starbucks pukul 10 pagi."

"Herm.." belum sempat Ron menghabiskan kata-katanya, talian telefon sudah terputus.

A/N: Saya sememangnya mau panjangin lagi chapternya tapi saya ga pasti siapa yang patut dapat hak penjagaan Haine. Sekarang saya mahu kalian vote siapa yang bakal dapat hak itu. Sekiranya tiada yang review saya berhenti di sini saja. Ron buat Raiko Azawa aja deh...hehehe. dan no more epilogue...Makasih buat semua yang udah membaca cerita ini:

*ambudaff, Zen-Xiao-Fang, Raiko Azawa, Yue Ecchi ( my loyal reviewer)

1 shook

2 sigh


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter at all, just this story plot and new character.**

**AUTHOR NOTE****:**

Saya rasa setakat ini saja fic saya.... Nanti kalau saya ada waktu yang lapang saya akan hasilkan lagi HP fic / b. Melayu(Malaysia)...Sebenarnya pada mulanya saya ingin menjadikan Haine itu anak Harry tetapi kerana saya kasian sama Ron saya jadikan Haine anak Ron.

* * *

Gimana Henry bisa jadi anak Harry & Hermione?

Harry sedih melihatkan keadaan Ginny yang selalu saja murung dan tidak mahu makan kerana mengenangkan anak mereka yang meninggal sebulan setelah dilahirkan. Hermione yang turut bersedih menawarkan bantuan. Setelah mencapai kata sepakat mereka pergi ke America selama setahun. Setelah Ginny sembuh dengan kehadiran Henry, 5 month laters....Ginny kembali bekerja Harry dinaikkan pangkatnya dan begitu juga Ron. (I think this explanation is a little bit silly)

* * *

Gimana Haine bisa jadi anaknya Harry?

Mereka mengadakan parti untuk meraikan segala-galanya...mereka telah melakukan sedikit kesilapan...ahkirnya Hermione hamil...Tpi mereka mendiamkan diri sehinggalah Ginny meninggal.

* * *

A/N: Saya kasihan sama Ron.... Akhirnya saya menukar jalan cerita dan kerna tidak mahu memusingkan para pembaca.... di Malaysia memang selalunya ibu yang akan dapat hak penjagaan kecuali atas sebab tertentu... tapi ada wajarnya sekiranya Hermione & Harry yang dapat kerna Ron masih belum punya pasangan.....

HJ: Sekarang saya tak nak cakap banyak lagi saya akan...

AM: Kakak, apa yang kamu mengarut?

HJ: Yalah, yalah kakak nak sambung la ni...Kamu iri dengan kakak ke?

AM: Tak sebab Anna suka Naruto bukan Harry Potter...

HJ: Diam, kakak sedang concentrate ni...

**EPILOGUE I**

Setelah mahkamah memberikan kata putus... Harry terus melamar Hermione. Mereka mengadakan majlis pernikahan yang cukup sempurna. Ron masih bisa melawat anaknya. Mahkamah juga membenarkan Ron untuk membawa anaknya bercuti sekiranya anaknya sudah cukup dewasa. Mereka masih lagi bersahabat...( Harry, Ron & Hermione).

Satu malam Harry mengadakan parti...

"Hello Ron, sayang sekali awak tidak dapat hadir..." ujar Harry.

"Mahu gimana lagi, panggilan tugas."

"Baiklah..Ron! Hermione nak cakap dengan awak"

"Hello Ron,"

"Hey..."

"Awak sepatutnya ada di sini...Luna, Neville mereka rindukan kamu..."

"Saya terpaksa pergi sekarang..."

"Ron, saya....." talian segera terputus. Hermione mengeluh.

Kini Harry dan Hermione bahagia meniti alam rumah tangga. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka masih berasa sangat bersalah terhadap Ron.

* * *

Ron terus berjalan melewati sungai yang begitu indah.... Sambil itu dia melemparkan pandangannya ke sebatang pokok sakura yang sedang berbunga lebatnya.

"_Kita ambil kebaikan daripada__ orang Jepun yang menganggap bahawa kehidupan ini bagaikan bunga Sakura, yang hayatnya cuma seminggu. Oleh sebab itu, mereka(orang Jepun) selalu berlumba-lumba untuk maju dan memperbaiki diri menjadi lebih baik. Bunga Sakura itu memanfaatkan kehidupannya yang singkat untuk mengindahkan alam ini dengan kecantikan dan keharumannya."_

Sedang Ron leka menikmati keindahan alam.....

"Excuse me, kamu orang baru di sini? Saya selalu meluangkan masa di sini tetapi tak pernah nampak kamu pun."

Ron mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu. Kelihatan seorang perempuan berambut hitam paras bahu. Ron mengamati wajah wanita tersebut pula. Mukanya pucat dan tiada sedikit pun alat solekan yang tercalit padanya. Pipinya kemerahah-merahan sedikit dan bibirnyanya berwarna merah jambu walaupun tanpa gincu.

Ron kemudiannya melalukan pandangannya ke mata perempuan tu. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat yang mengingatkan Ron kepada sejenis permata iaitu Onyx.

'_Wow__!cantiknya' _kata Ron dalam hati.

"Erm..Encik tak apa-apa" Ron tersentak lalu kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya, saya tak apa-apa. Sebenarnya saya rasa sangat gembira. Sangat gembira."

_**{Every Jack has his Jill}**_

A/N: Saya rasa sangat gembira kerana berjaya menghabiskan fic saya yang pertama... tidak akan saya lupa kepada loyal reviewer saya.....


End file.
